


Student Council Killing Game : IF

by DarkLight1506



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Brutality, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Murder, There's one OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLight1506/pseuds/DarkLight1506
Summary: What IF something different happened during that night of the Student Council Killing Game ?What IF there were different survivors ?And what IF something entirely different happened ?Let's see what would have happened then ...( Critique and commentary are much welcomed !)





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my second fanfic ever ! So please excuse some of the bad writing 
> 
> I also mentioned that there was an OC , but it's literally just one guy or maybe more , I don't I'll work it out as I go 
> 
> With that lets start the story !

_A boy no older than  18 years old was sitting in the interrogation room , silently tapping his fingers on the metal table , he was seated at ..._

 

???:{ Annoyed } Is this going to take any longer ? I'm getting kinda sleepy here ...

 

???: { Arms crossed } I'd take this a little more seriously if I were you , if there's evidence that you killed your classmates then you could possibly end up in jail ...

 

???: Does it really matter anymore ...?

 

_The one other man in the room , looked at the boy in confusion  before seating himself opposite of him and stared directly into his eyes ..._

 

???: I want to know what happened ... I want to know what the hell caused you to suddenly murder your own friends ...

 

**Jin Kirigiri , Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy**

 

_The boy merely looked at the man with a tired look on his face ..._

 

???:{ Bored }  Why ? There were security cameras everywhere , you should already know what happened ...

 

_Jin was not  discouraged by his attitude to all this  but knew he had to up the heat if he was going to get any answers out this kid ..._

 

Jin : Well , that's the thing ... All footage from the security cameras have suddenly gone missing ... So right now ...

 

Jin : You and a few others are the only ones who really know what happened that night , so ...

 

???:{ Annoyed } So is that what you want ? A confession ...? 

 

???: { Annoyed } For me to bawl my eyes out , and say I killed them ...?

 

_Jin gave the boy a look of sympathy ..._

 

Jin : I want to know what  happened ? And if you just tell me , then ... I can  protect you ...

 

_The boy mulled it over in his mind , he figured he didn't much of a choice and at this point his life pretty much depends on what he says tonight in this room ..._

 

???: Fine I'll talk ...

 

**Hino Asukasei , Ultimate Intellectual , Member of Hope's Peak Student Council**

 

Jin : {Smiling } Knew you would have come around eventually ...

 

Hino: I'll tell you ... about the **Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for the first chapter ! The second one will probably be coming out somewhere around this week or so 
> 
> So ,I'll see you guys in the next one !


	2. The Night It All Ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it , the second chapter ! Enjoy !

**[ 1 MONTH AGO ...]**

 

_Ugh , who the hell sent us this text message , telling us to meet in the old school building at this time of night ?_

 

_I complain inside my head as I walk towards the school building  from my dorm , dressed in my standard Hope's Peak attire ..._

 

_May as well just get this over with .. I guess ..._

 

_As soon as I approach the entrance , I spot two figures standing by the front door ..._

 

???: Hey Hino ! Over here ! 

 

_One of the figures called out to me as soon as she saw me  and I recognized her voice immediately ..._

 

Hino : For the love of god , quiet down or you'll wake up the whole neighborhood ...

 

_I tell them as I approach the pair ..._

 

???: { Giggling } Sorry ! I couldn't help myself ! I'm always happy to see a friend !

 

**Aiko Umesawa , Ultimate Blogger , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

???: Cut her some slack Hino , you should be happy as well to see fellow friends ...

 

**Tomohiko Goryoku , Ultimate Bodybuilder , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

Hino : { Hand to chin } So do you know anything about this meeting ? I just got a message on my  phone telling me to come to the old school building ..

 

Tomohiko : { Arms crossed } No , we don't know anything , you got any ideas ? 

 

Hino :{Smug  } If I knew then I wouldn't be asking you , now would I ...? 

 

Aiko : {Thoughtful } It's pretty mysterious though , don't you guys think ? Meeting in the middle of the night , at the old school building ? Do you think the others got the message too ?

 

Tomohiko :{Thoughtful } Maybe ...

 

Hino : It's definitely a possibility the others got the message , and it's definitely suspicious that whoever sent these messages wanted us to meet at this time of night

 

Aiko : Well done , what should we do then ?

 

Tomohiko : Well the message said we also had to meet at our old classroom ...

 

Hino :{Thoughtful } It's probably best to do as message says for now , hopefully some of the others are already there ...

 

Tomohiko :{Arms Crossed } Are you certain that's wise Hino ? All this seems awfully suspicious ...

 

Hino : Yeah , well none of our questions will answered by merely standing out here , let's get inside and meet up with the others ...

 

_I said to them walking to the front entrance and entering ..._

 

Tomohiko : I hope you're right about this Hino ...

 

Aiko :{Worried } So am I ...

 

_They both say to me from behind me as they follow me into the building ..._

 

Hino :{Smug } Of course I'm right ... I'm the **Ultimate Intellectual** after all ...

 

_And just like that all three of us enter the school at night , as we headed straight to the classroom ._

 

...

**[ PRESENT DAY ]**

 

Jin : So ... you and the other Student Council Members received a message telling you to meet  at the old school building at night  ... is that correct ...? 

 

Hino : Yeah , that's right ... Hmph . It's kinda odd thinking back to it all ...

 

Jin :{Confused } Why do you say that ? 

 

Hino : { Sombre } Because some of us , didn't even know , we were quite literally walking to our  own deaths  that night  ...

 

_Jin grimaced a little ... he could see how badly this had affected the boy , still ... he had a job to do and he still needed answers ..._

 

Jin : And then what happened ...

 

Hino : Well after I met up with Tomohiko and Aiko , we proceeded to the classroom ... and that's where things really started to take off ...

 

...

**[ 1 MONTH AGO ]**

 

_When we entered our old  classroom , we were greeted by a few familiar faces ..._

 

???:{ Happy }  Guys , you're here ...

 

**Soshun Murasume , Ultimate Student Council President  , Hope's Peak Student Council President**

 

???: { Impatient } We were  wondering when you guys were going to get here ! We were waiting here  forever !

 

**Kotomi Ikuta , Ultimate Journalist , Hope's Peak Student Council Vice President**

 

???: {Checking watch } Um ... we've actually only been here for about  20 minutes ...

 

**Karen Kisaragi , Ultimate Secretary , Hope's Peak Student Council Secretary**

 

Kotomi :{ Bored } Well it sure felt like forever ...

 

Hino :{ Arms crossed } Impatient as always Kotomi { Turns to Soshun } Soshun , you know anything about this meeting ? 

 

Soshun : Strangely enough no , I just got a text on my phone telling me to come to the old school building ,  said it was an emergency or something ...

 

Karen : I got the same message as well ...

 

Kotomi : You can count me in too ...

 

Aiko :{ Surprised } Really ? I thought it was Soshun-kun  who set up this meeting ...

 

Soshun :{ Shaking head } No , it definitely wasn't me ...

 

Kotomi :{ Confused }  Well , if it  wasn't Soshun who set up this meeting , then who was it ? 

 

Hino :{ Cleans glasses }  Perhaps we need to wait for the others to arrive first before we can get any answers ...

 

Soshun : { Thoughtful } Yeah , I suppose ...

 

Kotomi : {Annoyed , Bored } Uggghhhh  , this is going to be a long night , isn't it ...?

 

...

 

_We waited half an hour for the others to arrive , yet still no one came ..._

 

Kotomi : { Annoyed } Ugh ! What taking them so long ! They should have been here by now !

 

_And of course Kotomi was complaining how late they were , all the way ..._

 

Kotomi : { Annoyed } Like seriously ! You think they would at least take a meeting seriously- 

 

_Her question was answered , when the door to the classroom slid open and 4 more familiar faces entered ..._

 

???: { Nervous Smile } Hey guys ...

 

**Taro Kurosaki , Ultimate Actor , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

???: {Scratches head } S-sorry , we're late ...

 

**Tsubasa Kamii , Ultimate Beautician , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

_I saw Kotomi glare at the people who had just walked in, before she got up from her seat  and stomped up to the couple  angrily ..._

 

Kotomi : {Angry } Tsubasa ! Taro ! Where have you two been !? 

 

_As soon as she asked that question , both Taro and Tsubasa blushed , the former trying his best to beat it down , but it was no use ..._

 

Taro :{Nervous , Sweatdrop , Blushing} W-well ... you see Kotomi ... Me and Tsubasa got a little ... sidetracked  on the way here ...

 

_Tsubasa tried her best to back up , Taro's weak lie  ...  'Tried ' being the key word here ..._

 

Tsubasa : {Nervous , Blushing } Y-yeah ! We uuhh... got lost on the way here ...

 

Hino : {Smug } And by lost , do you mean , you both were getting down and dirty in the bushes ? 

 

_My little comment , made them both blush an ever brighter shade of red ..._

 

_I could feel Tomohiko give me a disapproving look , while the girls looked like they were trying to block the  mental image of Taro doing Tsubasa in the bushes ..._

 

_And I could swear to god , I saw Soshun smile at Taro while nodding his head back and forth  ..._

 

Kotomi : {Disappointed } How could you two be doing something like that on school ground ! It's just ... dirty ! On so many different levels !

 

_At that point Soshun decided to step in ..._

 

Soshun : Come on Kotomi , they've had enough ...

 

_Kotomi looked at Soshun for a moment before turning back to the couple , giving the two a dissaproving look before turning to the two others who arrived late with the couple . Taro and Tsubasa gave Soshun a thankful smile ..._

 

Kotomi : {Arms crossed  } And what's you guys excuses for being late ...

 

???: {Nervous } W-well , I kinda slept through the message ...

 

**Suzuko Kashiki , Ultimate Sprinter , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

???: { Scratching head }  And I was working in the workshop and I may or may not  have fell asleep ...

 

**Ryota Someya , Ultimate Toymaker , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

Kotomi : {Sigh } You guys could at least try to make the effort of sleeping a little bit early ! { Excited } Besides , we're the Student Council of Hope's Peak Academy  ! We need to set an example for other students ! 

 

_And ... it seems Kotomi's going off on another one of her speeches again ... I swear to god , that girl has a need to give a speech every chance she gets ..._

 

_Thankfully ... or perhaps mercifully , a voice cuts off Kotomi before she can begin her grand speech ..._

 

???: Um .... is this a bad time ? Or should we definitely come back later ?

 

**Sosuke Ichino , Ultimate Rock Star , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

_Sosuke said with a smile on his face as he entered the classroom , with the others ..._

 

???: Yeah , u-um , sorry we're late ...

 

**Kiriko Nishizawa , Ultimate Confidant , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

_Kotomi turned to look at the pair ..._

 

Kotomi :{Hands on hips } And what your excuse for being late Sosuke ? 

 

Sosuke : {Scratches head } Hey , cut us some slack Kotomi ! It's not everyday , you get a  strange as hell message telling you to come to a dimly lit building at 12 am ...

 

Kotomi : And Kiriko ? I expect this kind of behavior from Sosuke  but not from you ...

 

Sosuke :{Offended } Hey ! 

 

Kiriko : Well ... I um ... 

 

_At that moment one of the people who entered with Kiriko and Sosuke spoke up in their defense ..._

 

???: She was scared of going out alone  at night  so she called Sosuke to pick her up from her dorm room ...

 

**Daiki Kubo , Ultimate Food Connoisseur , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

???: We can back that up , we ran into them on the way here from the dorms ...

 

**Shoji Yoko , Ultimate Architect , Hope's Peak Student Council Member**

 

_Kotomi eyed the two for a moment before turning back to the pink haired girl and her red headed friend ..._

 

Kotomi : {Sigh } Well , I guess since you both have legitimate reasons ... I guess I'll let you both off this time ... But make sure it does not happen again ! 

 

Kiriko : {Nervous } T-Thank you ... Kotomi ...

 

_Thank god ... I'm pretty sure nobody wanted to hear another one of Kotomi's disciplinary speeches ..._

 

Sosuke : So ... anybody want to fill us late people , on anything we missed ...

 

_We gave them a rundown of everything ..._

 

Taro :{Confused } Wait a second so ... Soshun didn't organize this meeting ? 

 

Kotomi : { Arms crossed } It definitely wasn't Soshun that's for sure ...

 

Daiki :{ Confused } Well then who was it then ? 

 

Shoji : {Thoughtful }Could it be one of the teachers or something ? Maybe they're planning some sort of event and want us to be involved ...

 

Aiko : Well now that we're all here ... what do we do now ? 

 

Kotomi :{Annoyed } Guess we'll just have to sit here and wait some more ...

 

Suzuko :{ Thoughtful }  Hang on , one second , one of us is still - 

 

_**BANG !!!** _

 

  _And with the shot of  a gun , we all jumped to our senses ... Some of us , literally jumping from our seats ..._

 

_All of our eyes turn to the direction of the shot , we see a figure standing by the door to the classroom , he or she was  wearing a mask of some sort , his or her entire body was covered by a white sheet or clock of some sort ..._

 

_Tsubasa grabbed onto Taro in fear , as Aiko hid behind Tomohiko ,afraid of the stranger_

 

Masked man : Sorry about that , I  just needed to get your attention ...

 

_I noticed he had merely shot a hole in the ceiling ..._

 

_They're voice sounded very strange  ...  it was very deep ... most likely disguised ..._

 

_Kotomi was the first to speak up ..._

 

Kotomi : {Shocked } W-What the ! ... Who the hell are you ! 

 

_The masked man put the gun back into his cloak ... and the way he spoke while answering Kotomi was ... strange ..._

 

Masked man : Just some poor bastard who got roped into all this ...

 

_As he stepped inside the classroom ,  I saw he held what looked to be a large duffel bag containing ... something..._

 

Suzuko : {Scared } W-W-Who are y-you ? Why do you have a gun ...? 

 

Masked man : Listen I don't have time to answer all your questions but in short ... I'm just a messenger ...

 

Aiko :{ Scared } M-Messenger ?

 

Masked  man : Yeah ... sorry about all this ... I wouldn't do this if I didn't have any other choice honestly...

 

Soshun : { Confused } What do you mean  by no other choice ? Who sent you ? And why are you wearing that mask ?

 

Masked man : Like I said before time is short , so I'll have to be blunt with you all ...

 

Masked man : My bitch who sent  says that you'll all have to kill each other now ...

 

Hino : {Shocked } W-What ?

 

...

 

**[PRESENT DAY ]**

 

Jin : So after everyone arrived in the classroom , a stranger wearing a mask walked in and said you all had to kill each other , is that correct ? 

 

Hino : Yeah ... that's what happened ...

 

Jin : And I'm assuming that's when things got out off hand ...

 

_I couldn't help but let out a sorrowful half chuckle at that ..._

 

Hino : {Sombre } Got out of hand ? Headmaster ... **It was a goddamn bloodbath ...**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , I hope you guys enjoyed that , next chapter is when things really start getting bloody . 
> 
> With that said , I'll see ya'll in the next chapter !


	3. The Massacre Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all ... let the massacre begin ...

**[1 MONTH AGO ]**

 

Hino : {Shocked } W-What ?

 

_I ask , as if I didn't hear him the first time , but I knew my ears didn't deceive me ... this guy was asking us to kill each other ..._

 

Soshun : { Shocked } Kill each other ?! You can't possibly be serious !  I don't know where you get off on this but - 

 

Kotomi :{Angry  } What !? What do you mean kill each other !? And who's this boss you're talking about ? 

 

Soshun : { Worried } Kotomi , please calm yourself ...

 

Kotomi : {Angry } Hell no Soshun ! This guy doesn't just walk into our classroom and tell us to kill each other ...

 

_Kotomi took a step towards the stranger , but the stranger  quickly pulled out their gun and fired a warning shot  near Kotomi's head ..._

 

_**BANG !!!** _

 

_Kotomi stumbled back  in surprise and fell onto the floor ..._

 

Ryota : {Shocked } Holy shit ! 

 

Kiriko :{Worried , Shocked } Kotomi ! 

 

Soshun :{ Worried }  Are you alright ...?

 

_Soshun and others quickly rush to Kotomi and helped to her feet ..._

 

Kotomi :{Shocked } I-I'm a little shaken up , but I'm fine ...

 

_We all turn back to our host , some with anger in our eyes ..._

 

Sosuke : { Angry } Hey ! What the hell was that for ! 

 

Tomohiko :{Angry } What on earth is the meaning of this ? You come into our classroom , tell us to kill each other and threaten us with a gun ... How cowardly ...

 

Masked stranger : ...

 

_He or she was silent for a moment before speaking ..._

 

Masked stranger : Look ... I don't like this just as much as you guys but ...

 

_He unzipped the duffel bag , he was holding in his hand ..._

 

Masked Stranger : The only way any of you are leaving this building alive is by killing each other , that being said ...

 

_He threw the bag onto the ground in front of us and its contents spilled out as well ..._

 

_I couldn't believe what I was  seeing ...The contents were weapons .... knives , guns , a chainsaw ..._

 

Aiko :{ Shocked , Scared }  Are those really ...

 

Masked Stranger : Yes, these items are weapons ... weapons you will all use to kill each other ...

 

Suzuko : {Scared } No ! 

 

_Suzuko yelled to the stranger , which garnered our attention ..._

 

Suzuko : W-We're friends ! All of us ! And friends don't kill friends ! 

 

_My fellow classmates agreed with Suzuko's sentiment ..._

 

Aiko :{Smiling } Y-Yeah ! 

 

Ryota : Damn straight ! 

 

Kotomi :{ Passionate stance } I agree with Suzuko 100 percent ! We are friends ! And last time I checked ,  friends sure as hell don't kill each other ! 

 

Tomohiko : { Arms crossed } Suzuko is right and besides ...

 

_Tomohiko turned to look at the stranger ..._

 

Tomohiko : Even with a handgun , we still greatly outnumber you ...

 

_The masked stranger stayed silent at the threat before speaking ..._

 

Masked stranger : The boss said this might happen so they decided to provide some motives for you all ...

 

Soshun :{ Confused } Motives ? 

 

Hino :{ Confused } What on earth are you talking about now ? 

 

Masked stranger : Just give me a moment ...

 

_The stranger walked out of the classroom and returned carrying a box containing ... something ..._

 

Karen : What are those ? 

 

Masked stranger : These are your motives ...

 

_The stranger placed the box on a table near to us ,  I couldn't help but peak inside and saw that there were files inside , each having our name written on them ..._

 

Soshun :{ Confused }  What do you mean these are our motives ? 

 

Masked stranger : Fuck me if I know ... but the boss said these are supposed to get you to kill each other ...

 

Ryota :{Scoff } Seriously ? You honestly think this is going to work on us ? 

 

_Ryota insulted the stranger as he walked over to the table the box was on top of and took the file which had his name ..._

 

Ryota : {Annoyed } I mean seriously  what the hell is all this - 

 

_Ryota stopped talking suddenly and we all saw that he had turned pale as soon as he opened his file and saw the inside ..._

 

Ryota :{ Horrified} W-What the ... W-What the fuck ...

 

Suzuko :{Worried } R-Ryota , what's wrong ? 

 

Sosuke :{Worried } Dude are you okay ? 

 

_Ryota didn't answer us , he simply stood there , looking into his file with a look of horror on his face ..._

 

_Then out of nowhere, he shut his file and turned to the stranger with a look of fury ..._

 

Ryota :{Angry } You ...

 

Soshun :{Worried } Ryota , what's wrong , are you - 

 

Ryota :{Angry } WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM , YOU BASTARD !!!

 

_Before we could comprehend what was happening , Ryota threw his file onto the ground  which caused what looked to be photo's to spill out and  he charged  at the masked stranger in fury ..._

 

_***SLAM !!!*** _

 

_Ryota tackled the stranger and forced him to collide with the chalkboard ..._

 

Kotomi :{Shocked } Ryota !

 

Ryota : { Angry } What did you do to  them  you son of a bitch ! 

 

_Ryota grabbed the stranger by their collar and began violently slamming the stranger into the chalkboard ..._

 

_There were times where I seriously forgot Ryota was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked ..._

 

Soshun : {Shocked } Somebody help me stop him ! 

 

_Soshun and Sosuke quickly ran up to Ryota and pulled him of the stranger ..._

 

_Ryota began thrashing around , attempting to escape from Soshun and Sosuke's grip ..._

 

Sosuke : Dude ! Calm down ! 

 

Soshun : Please Ryota ! Calm down !

 

_Soshun and Sosuke looked like there were struggling a bit , holding Ryota back ..._

 

Ryota :{Angry } Hell no ! This guy has them  and I'm not gonna let anything happen to them  ! 

 

_I walk over to where the photo's of Ryota's file had spilled and picked up one of them ..._

 

Hino :{Confused } What are you talking about -

 

_I was cut off when I saw what the photo had depicted ... I was horrified ...  the photo showed a man and woman tied to a chair , they were both gagged but they looked to be staring directly into where the camera was shot ... Their eyes were drawn to be crossed off on the photo ..._

 

Hino:{Scared } What the ...

 

Ryota : Where are they asshole ! Where's my parents !?!

 

Kiriko:{Shocked } P-P-Parents ...?

 

Hino :{ Sombre } I believe he's referring to this ...

 

_I held up the photo , for my fellow classmates to see ..._

 

Suzuko:{Hands covering mouth } Oh my god...

 

Daiki :{ Shocked } My word ...

 

Shoji : {Shocked } What the hell ...

 

Kotomi :{Shocked } It has to be fake ... right ? 

 

_I inspect the photo for a solid minute ,_

 

Hino : {Sombre } Unlikely ... this looks to real to be staged  and there's no signs of editing or photo tampering ...

 

Karen :{Horrified } Wait a second ... if the photo is true then doesn't that mean ...

 

Hino:{Shocked } It could be possible that some of our loved are in danger as well ...

 

Aiko : {Scared } Does that mean ... he has our loved ones too ?

 

Soshun : Friends , please ! Calm yourselves ! We don't need to give in to this guys demands !

 

Sosuke : Yeah ! I mean this prick , he's - 

 

_Sosuke turned to look at where the stranger had been standing but he was gone ..._

 

Daiki : { Shocked } What the ...

 

Shoji : { Shocked } Where the hell is he ? 

 

Tomohiko: {Arms crossed } He must have left while we were focused on Ryota ...

 

Ryota :{Angry } That son of a bitch ! 

 

_Ryota quickly wrestled his way out Soshun and Sosuke's grip and ran to pile of weapons , he picked up a double barrel shotgun ..._

 

Soshun :{ Shocked } What are you doing with that Ryota ?!

 

Ryota : { Angry } That son of a bitch knows where my parents are and I'll be damned if I'll let him get away ...

 

_Sosuke took a brave step to Ryota  and grabbed the shotgun ..._

 

Sosuke : { Calm } Look man just ease up for a -

 

Ryota : {Angry } Don't tell me to ease up ! That guy has my family and I'm not letting him get away ! 

 

Sosuke :{Angry } Goddamnit man , just give me the damn gun ! 

 

_Sosuke tried pulling the gun out of Ryota's hands , but the latter was holding onto it with a tight grip ..._

 

Soshun : {Annoyed } Both of you ! Let go of the gun ! 

 

Sosuke :  Shit , s-sorry ! 

 

_Sosuke complied immediately with Soshuns request , letting go of the gun ... but by doing so Ryota stumbled back ... and suddenly stabbed in the back with a blade ..._

 

_I tried to look away but I couldn't help but stare in shock and horror as blood started to seep out Ryota's mouth and chest and onto the floor ..._

 

Ryota : {Shocked } Gaaaggghhh ... nooo ...

 

_The blade that had stabbed him , pulled out and Ryota fell to the floor , face first ..._

 

_We all stared in shock at the perpetrator ... armed with a katana from the bag ..._

 

Soshun :{Shocked } K-Karen ! Oh my god ! Why would you do this ! 

 

_Karen looked up at us with tears in her eyes ..._

 

Karen :{Sad } I-I'm s-so sorry .... they have my mother ...

 

_She held up a photo for all of us to see , the photo showed a woman tied to a chair , with handwriting that said " Kill your friends if you ever want to see mommy again ! "_

 

Kotomi : {Shocked } K-Karen ...

 

Karen :{Sad } You all may be my friends ... but I have to do this ...{ Irrational }  For my mother !!!

 

_And with tears in her eyes she lifted her sword and attempted to hit Soshun who was closes to her ..._

 

Soshun :{Shocked } Woah ! 

 

_Soshun barely moved out of the way in time  , as Karen's katana got stuck in the desk ..._

 

_I could only stare in shock as Karen  tried to pull  the katana from the desk ..._

 

Sosuke : {Shocked } Oh my ...

 

_Sosuke said before grabbing what looked to be a steel spear from the pile ..._

 

_I noticed the others were grabbing the weapons too ..._

 

Soshun :{ Shocked } Guys  ! What the hell are you doing !

 

Taro : {Sad } I-I'm sorry my friends ... but it's you all or Tsubasa and me ... 

 

_Taro charged at Sosuke with a cleaver but Sosuke blocked the attack with his spear ..._

 

Sosuke :{Angry } You son of a bitch ! 

 

_Sosuke angrily kicked Taro in the the knee ..._

 

Taro :Gaaghhh !!!

 

Sosuke : Kiriko come on let's go ! 

 

_Sosuke grabbed Kiriko's hand , not waiting for a response as they both ran out of the classroom ..._

 

Tsubasa :{Angry } You bastard ! How dare you hurt my Taro ! 

 

_Tsubasa quickly helped Taro up as the couple chased Sosuke and Kiriko into the hallways ..._

 

Soshun : Guys wait ! We can still - 

 

Karen : DIE !!!

 

_Karen screamed at Soshun before she swung her blade at him ..._

 

Soshun :Holy fuck ! 

 

_Soshun managed to dodge the attack but ended up falling near the pile of weapons ..._

 

_He took one long look at them ..._

 

Soshun : Goddamnit ...

 

_He grabbed two steel retractable batons as he got to his feet ..._

 

_He faced Karen who had an angry look on her face ..._

 

Karen :{Angry } Why ... won't you ... just ... DIE !!!

 

_She raised her katana at Soshun once more , and tried to hit him but this time he was able to block it with his baton ..._

 

_He quickly pushed her back which caused her to stumble to the floor , Soshun took this opportunity to run out of the classroom ..._

 

Karen : {Crazed } Come back here !!!

 

_Karen yelled at him before  getting up and chasing after him ..._

 

Suzuko :{Scared } I don't want to die ! 

 

_Suzuko yelled out before running out of the classroom , she looked to have grabbed two kunai's though before leaving  ..._

 

Shoji : Hell no ! Come Daiki ! Let's work together ! We can kill more easily as a team ! 

 

Daiki : I'm with you Shoji ! No way I'm dying here ! 

 

_Both of them say to each other before they both ran out of the classroom ..._

 

Kotomi :{Angry } Guys ! Wait ! Goddamnit ! 

 

_Is this really happening ? I'm not dreaming am I ? No ... this was the reality of the situation ... they were all killing each other ..._

 

_I am not dying here ... I am not ..._

 

 _Do I have to kill my friends to survive  ?_ I ask myself that question somehow hoping my brain would generate a _no ..._ but instead my mind told me _yes.._. 

 

_It's killed or be killed right now ... and I am not going to be killed ..._

 

_Without thinking I quickly run over to pile of weapons and grab a submachine gun ..._

 

Aiko :{Scared } Hino-kun !

 

Tomohiko :{Shocked } What are you doing ?!

 

Kotomi : Hino , don't ! 

 

_It was too late ... my finger had already pressed the trigger ..._

 

_I'm sorry my friends ..._

 

**_BANG !!! BANG !!! BANG !!!_ **

 

_I open fire on Kotomi , Tomohiko and Aiko ..._

 

_Kotomi quickly turned over one of the table and used it as cover  just before one of my bullets hit her ..._

 

Aiko :{Scared } Noooo !!! I don't wanna die ! 

 

_Aiko began swinging her frying pan around , in an act of fear ..._

 

_I point my gun at her just as I begin to fire ..._

 

Tomohiko : AIKO ! WATCH OUT !!!

 

_Tomohiko moved his body in front of Aiko as my bullets were fired into his back ..._

 

**_CLICK !!! CLICK !!!CLICK !!!_ **

 

_I had no bullets left ..._

 

_I look to Tomohiko , whose back was facing me , but in a few short seconds ... he collapsed to the floor with Aiko ..._

 

_Oh my god ... I killed them ... I-_

 

Kotomi : Raaarrrggghh !!!

 

_I barely had time to think before Kotomi charged at me with a baseball bat ..._

 

Kotomi : {Angry } You killed them you monster ! Die !!!

 

_She charged at me again , but I moved out of the way quickly enough for her to only end up hitting the window ..._

 

Kotomi :{Angry } Goddamnit !

 

_I didn't have time to think , I look to floor and spot a 1911 pistol ..._

 

Kotomi :{Angry } Die you son of a bitch !!!

 

_She swung her bat at me again , but this time I dived to the floor and grabbed the gun ..._

 

_Kotomi charged at me as she raised the bat above her head ..._

 

Kotomi :{Crazed} DIE !!!

 

_And as if time slowed down , I aim the gun at her head and pull the trigger ..._

 

**_BANG !!!_ **

 

_I close my eyes as  I hear the gun fire ..._

 

_I open my eyes just in time to see Kotomi fall back on the floor as blood starts to leak out from the hole in her head  , as she drops the baseball bat  ..._

 

_Oh my god ... Kotomi ..._

 

_Goddamnit! Pull yourself together ! It's you or them !_

 

_I need to get out in the hallways ... That's where all the fighting is  at ..._

 

_Armed with my pistol , I run out into hallways ... I turn my head just in time to see Taro run over and attempt to hit Sosuke with his cleaver , but he blocked it with his spear once again ...  Taro grabbed the spear and they both began struggling over the spear ...._

 

_Tsubasa tried to stab Sosuke but it looked like she was in a fighting match with Kiriko ..._

 

 

Taro :{Angry } Just ... die ! You bastard !

 

 

Sosuke : {Angry } Fuck you !!!

 

_Tsubasa's fight wasn't fairing any better ..._

 

Tsubasa :{Angry } Give it up Kiriko ! 

 

Kiriko:{Angry } Never !!!

 

_I spot Suzuko down the hall who seemed to be witnessing all this ..._

 

_She runs over quickly and tries to get them to stop ..._

 

Suzuko : {Worried } Guys , please stop !

 

_Her pleas fell on deaf ears however ...._

 

  _Tsubasa managed to get on top of Kiriko and was strangling her ..._

 

Tsubasa :{Crazed } DIE !!!

 

Suzuko :{ Worried } Guys ! Please just ... STOP IT !!!

 

_Before anyone could stop her , she had stabbed Tsubasa through the back of the  neck with one of her kunais ..._

 

Suzuko : {Scared } Oh ... Oh my god ... I'm so sorry !

 

_Suzuko quickly pulled the kunai out , but blood already started to seep out from her neck and mouth ..._

 

Tsubasa : Gaaaggghhhh ... T-Taro ....

 

_Tsubasa looked to Taro for a moment and smiled ..._

 

Tsubasa : Taro ... I love you ...

 

_Those were her final words before she collapsed on top of Kiriko ,who quickly got Tsubasa off her ..._

 

_Taro stared wide eyed as all this went down ..._

 

Taro :{Shocked } Tsubasa ! NO !!!

 

_Sosuke took this opportunity to push Taro back , which caused him to fall on his back ...._

 

Sosuke :{Angry } DIE !!!

 

_Sosuke raised the spear above his head and tried to ram it into Taro's chest but Taro quickly moved out of the way and got to his feet and ran ..._

_  
_

_Sosuke turned to Kiriko with worry in his eyes ..._

 

Sosuke :{Worried } Kiriko ! You alright ?! 

 

Kiriko :{Shocked } I'm a little shaken up , but I'm -

 

_**BANG !!!** _

 

_For a second there , I think my hand moved faster than my brain , because before I could properly think it out ... I shot Kiriko in the head ..._

 

Suzuko : {Shocked } Oh my god ... Kiriko !!!

 

Sosuke :{Shocked , Horrified } NOOOOOOOO!!!!

 

_They both turn to me ... but Sosuke had a murderous look in his eye ..._

 

Sosuke :{Angry } Y-You !!!

 

Sosuke :{Angry } You bastard ! I'll kill you ! I'll - 

 

_**BANG !!!** _

 

_I cut him of as I raised my gun again and shot him in the head ..._

 

_He fell back on the floor as blood started to spill out his wound ..._

 

_I couldn't believe what I had just done ... I had killed two of my classmates ... no ... friends ... How could I do this ...? No .... It's you or them ... And I'm pretty sure you don't want to be the former ... right ...?_

 

_A voice in my head told me ..._

 

_It was right ... It's them or me ..._

 

Suzuko : {Hands covering mouth } Oh ... Oh my god ... Sosuke ... Kiriko ....

 

_Suzuko's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I turn to her with a crazed look on my face ..._

 

Hino :{Crazed } Suzuko ....

 

_The crazy way I said her name got her to look at me with a terrified look ..._

 

Suzuko : {Scared } Hino please ... calm down ... put the gun down ...

 

_Suzuko quickly placed her kunai's down as an act of reassurance  ... a stupid move if I had ever seen one ..._

 

Hino :{ Crazed } Hehehehehehehe ! Sorry Suzuko ... I think it's already past that point ...

 

_At that moment Suzuko quickly grabbed the spear Sosuke was using  and threw it at me ..._

 

_I quickly jump out of the way just before the spear can hit me , it ended up being lodged in one of the pillar ..._

 

_Suzuko then ran past me , but just before she could make it far , I got up and  shot her in the left leg ...._

 

Suzuko : Gaaaggghhh !!!

 

_Suzuko screamed out in pain before she quickly ran back inside the classroom ..._

 

_She trapped now ..._

 

_I couldn't help but smile insanely ..._

 

_I walk calmly to the classroom with a crazed look on my face ..._

 

_The second I entered though I was met with a surprise ..._

 

_Suzuko tried to attack with a taser , which luckily for me ... I was able to move to the side and grab her hand ..._

 

Hino : {Angry } Give me that !

 

_I wrestled the taser out of her hands and threw it out the window ..._

 

_Now she was defenseless ..._

 

Hino : {Crazed } Hehehehehehehe!!! Guess this is it for you Suzuko ...

 

_Suzuko backed away with a look of terror and fear on her face ..._

 

Suzuko : {Horrified } H-Hino ... please don't ... I ... AAHH !!

 

_Suzuko slipped on some of the blood that came from Kotomi and fell on her back , she was only able to scoot away only a few centimeters before I was standing directly in front of her  ..._

 

_It was almost kinda fun seeing her like this ..._

 

Suzuko : {Horrified , Tearing up  } Please don't kill me ! I'm begging you ! 

 

_This is wrong ..._

 

_A voice in my head told me but I was trying to ignore it ..._

 

_I raise my gun and point it at her head ..._

 

Suzuko :{Horrified } P-Please d-don't ....

 

_She shut her eyes waiting for me to pull the trigger ..._

 

_You know you don't want to do this ... The voice told me again ..._

 

_I don't have much of a choice honestly ..._

 

_You always have a choice ... The voice countered ...._

 

_I stare at Suzuko for a solid minute , blood stained her clothing , so did mine , I touch my face and I could feel the blood ... the blood of my friends ... the people I killed ..._

 

_All these feelings made my grip on the gun shake uncontrollably ..._

 

_KILL ...KILL ...KILL ... KILL!!!_

_  
_

_That was the only thought that went through my head as I tried my damn best to ease myself ..._

 

_It was then looking at Suzuko ... remembering all of my friends who I had killed ... I realized something ...._

 

_I couldn't do it ..._

 

Hino :{Hand covering mouth } Oh my god ... What have I done ? 

 

_I back away until my back hit the wall and I let myself fall to the floor ..._

 

_I simply sat there for a solid 3 minutes as I recalled everything I had done ...._

 

Kotomi ... Sosuke ... Aiko ... Tomohiko ... Kiriko ... All the friends I have killed ...

 

_I steeled myself to stop any tears reaching my eyes ..._

 

_Now was hardly the time to cry ... I had to make things right ..._

 

_Getting myself together , I get up and walk to Suzuko and offered her a hand up ..._

 

Hino : Suzuko ... look at me ...

 

_Suzuko still had her eyes shut ... still waiting for me to deliver the bullet ... but  slowly ... very slowly ... she  opened her eyes and looked  at me , she looked shocked to see me offering her a hand  ..._

 

Suzuko :{Shocked } W-What ? B-But I thought y-you were going to - 

 

Hino :{Sombre } Not anymore ... Now come on ...

 

_Suzuko grabbed my hand as I pull her up ..._

 

Suzuko : AAAHH !!

 

_She clutched her leg ... the place I shot her ..._

 

Hino : Here , sit down ...

 

_I set her down gently on one of the chairs ..._

 

_I inspect the wound ..._

 

Hino : It's nothing too bad , the bullet went straight through  so that's good news ...

 

Suzuko :{Clutching leg } W-What a-about the others ? 

 

Hino : They're most likely still fighting in the hallways ...

 

Suzuko : We have to stop them before they kill each other !

 

Suzuko was right ... I can't let anyone else die ...

 

Hino : You're right ... we need to stop them ... I'll - 

 

???: {Sad } *Crying * W-why ? * Cries * 

 

Hino : Hang on ... you hear that ? 

 

Suzuko : Yeah , I think its coming from Tomohiko ...

 

_Impossible I killed him .... unless ..._

 

Hino :Shit ! Suzuko ! Aiko's still alive ! She trapped underneath Tomohiko ! 

 

Suzuko : T-Then we gotta help her ! 

 

_With me , helping Suzuko walk over to Tomohiko's body we carefully lift him off of Aiko , and even though Suzuko was trying her best not to nauseate all over Tomohiko's corpse because of the smell  ..._

 

Suzuko :{ Worried }  Aiko are you -

 

_Aiko wasn't listening to her , instead she immediately grabbed Tomohiko's body and began shaking it as if trying to wake him up ..._

 

Aiko:{Crying } Tomohiko ! Wake up ! Please ! 

 

_Aiko burst into more tears as she cried into Tomohiko's chest ..._

 

_She turned to me and I felt myself freeze underneath the gaze of  her teary eyes ..._

 

Aiko :{Crying } W-W-Why Hino -kun ! Why did you do this !!!

 

_She turned back to Tomohiko as she began crying more and more , with Suzuko gently patting her on her shoulder ..._

 

Suzuko : Aiko ... I'm so sorry ...

 

Aiko : {Crying } Why ! Why did this have to happen !?!? WHY !??!

 

_I could only stare helplessly at the pain I had caused Aiko ... the great sense of guilt filled my heart ..._

 

Karen :{In the hallways } Get of me asshole !

 

Soshun :{ In the hallways }  Don't make me do this ! 

 

Karen and Soshun screams from the hallway , meant that things weren't going too well ...

 

Hino : Shit ... I gotta get out there and help them ...

 

_I turn to Suzuko for a moment ..._

 

Hino : Suzuko stay here with Aiko , I'm gonna go help the others calm down ...

 

Suzuko : Alright ... be safe ...

 

_I heard Suzuko say to me before I ran out of the classroom with my 1911 pistol ...._

 

_Running down the hallways I spot a rather ... gruesome sight ..._

 

_I saw Daiki, Shoji and Taro all dead ..._

 

_Daiki and Shoji both were bleeding from the heads while Taro had several stab wounds on his back ..._

 

Karen : {Angry } Stay still ! Goddamnit !

 

_I follow the sound of fighting and screaming , I round a corner to see Soshun barely avoiding getting hit by Karen's katana ..._

 

_Soshun quickly noticed my presence and asked for my help ..._

 

Soshun : Hino ! Help me  ! 

_  
_

_Karen quickly looked at me with a crazed look on her face ..._

 

Karen : {Angry } Try it and I'll make your death slow and painful Hino ! 

 

_Karen swung her katana at Soshun but he quickly ducked and the blade ended up getting stuck in a pillar ..._

 

Soshun : Sorry Karen ... but this ends NOW !!!

 

_Soshun quickly  grabbed  her wrists and  Karen tried desperately to escape from his grip ..._

 

Karen :{Irrational , Tears in her eyes } Let go of me ! I have to save my mother ! I have to ! I h-have to ...

 

Hino : { Angry } Okay , that's enough ! 

 

_My sudden rise in voice caused both of them to look at me ..._

 

Hino : Karen I can't possibly understand the relationship you have with your mother ... the care you both feel for each other ...  the love ... I have no idea how that could possibly feel like for you ...

 

Hino : { Angry } But I do know one thing ... your mother sure as hell wouldn't want you to become a murderer ! 

 

Hino : { Angry } Look around ! Look at the bodies of your fallen friends ! You honestly think your mother would want you to do this ?!?!  Even if it was to save her life !

 

Hino :{Angry , Tears in eyes } How ... How stupid can you be ?!?!

 

_Karen was silent for  a moment ... just staring at me with shock written all over her face .... a whole minute passed before she finally comprehended what I had said ..._

 

_At that moment , I think Karen had finally came to her senses ...She looked at the bodies of our friends  with a horrified look ..._

 

_Soshun let go of her ,as she looked at her hands and saw they were stained with blood ..._

 

Karen : {Horrified } W-W-What h-have I d-done ...

 

_She fell to her knees and cried her eyes out ... me and Soshun watched the whole way as she spoke through her sobs ..._

 

Karen :{Sad } *Cries * W-what have I done !? *Cries * 

 

_Me and Soshun looked at each other ..._

 

_Neither of us had to say anything ...._

 

 **The Student Council Killing Game** ... was over ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is officially the end of the Killing ! Don't worry , I still got a whole lotta ideas for this story ! 
> 
> So stay tuned and I'll see you guys in the next one !


End file.
